


The Hybrid Recovery Centre

by Katakatica



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Depressed Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Police, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: Jimin just wanted to help.He sneaked out so they could all have a chance at a better life like he heard the Boss (Master, Jimin, Master) say. But now they are all dead.And it's all his fault.





	The Hybrid Recovery Centre

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is going to be quite the ride. The idea came to me wayyy back in time but I always pushed it away, trying other storylines, but today I had a pretty bad day and ended up needing to vent somewhere so (the first chapter isn't that bad to be honest, but it gets sad / not super gory but still kind of heavy. Mostly angst though.   
Good way to get rid of the bad stuff though :)

  
  


Seokjin was getting anxious. It was getting late, and the phone still hasn't rung. Now, normally he would have been glad – no calls meant no issues, most of the time. However, the _unit_ were out on a pretty major raid – or well, what could end up being one.

A few weeks back, he was cleaning out one of the patient's rooms (he preferred to say guest room, really, but apparently that did not sound professional enough), when the doorbell rang. But by the time he rushed to open the door, there was no one there, just a lone letter – no address, no names, nothing on the white envelope.

Now, hey had gotten quite a bit of hate from the community – it was sad, but true, but what they did was still not completely 'normal' despite the law now saying so – so he braced himself and rolled his eyes already but..

The handwriting was shaky and sloppy, smudgy ink covering most of the page. But some words were coherent enough to read and they made his blood freeze.

PLEASE,

UNDER 121 LITTLE OAK TREE

HYBRID AUCTION

HELP

Nearly all of it was in capital letters – which was a little strange, but considering that there were still many hybrids that could barely write... Maybe, one of them had sneaked out to plead for help this way. It was terrifying to think of what could happen to them. Hybrid auctions were, by law, banned – and have been for the past year. But... It was not so easy to just shut them all down.

In all genuine honesty, things have been changing for the past fifty years or so. Seokjin's father still grew up with a pet (a cat-hybrid who later on he came to consider a sister), and she could still tell stories of how her life had been in the _store _but slowly, things just shifted.

Not to say that there weren't hybrids that still chose to live close to humans – or even love being taken care of, as it once had been literally bred into their systems – but many of them now loved the freedom.

And yet, illegal shops – or auctions – still existed. At first, the man had thought that it might have even been fake, a trap even but his instincts were telling him to trust whoever had put their lives in his hands. Little Oak Tree was a foreign-style restaurant, near to the centre and nice enough that some of the staff had even enjoyed eating there, but... It seemed like it was hiding a dark, disgusting secret.

Seokjin hated how it was his husband that was leading the raid. He had hoped that by calling the police first, Namjoon would end up being left out of the situation – it was only six months back that he was shot in the leg but – of course, they had to call the _specialists. _

Namjoon (and technically Seokjin, too) were exactly that. But while the latter remained with the hybrids they had saved, working as an in-house doctor and just overall helper to them, his husband was the main man, leading operations as if he had been born for that. And of course, his partner (Yoongi, ever-so grumpy but passionate about hybrid rights for a reason) was always by his side, but that could always change.

The phone finally rang, bringing the lean man out of his thoughts. With shaky fingers, he took it, sighing a breath of relief at hearing his lover's voice.

But something wasn't right.

“Hyung, it's terrible. They... they must have found out we were coming and they killed nearly all of them..” The terror was something he had only heard a few times and it made the doctor's heart clench – but he had to know...

“Oh. Joon. But... you guys are fine, right?”

“Yeah, we are but.. It's really bad. I don't think there is more than five that are alive and there are... were.. hundreds of them, “ Kim Namjoon did not choke up when on a raid. He was strong, manly and yet..” Those assholes weren't even here by the time we got here. It looks like this is nothing but a warning to us.. “ for a moment there was nothing, and Seokjin just listened but then... “Fuck, hyung, Yoongi found one of them! He looks bad but he's alive... “

Seokjin had tears sliding down his face by the time he hang up. He had always been a gentle soul, nearly motherly to all the sweet hybrids he had helped get back on their feet – even before the new law was passed. Hearing about this was making him shake and just despise humanity a little more.

Just as he took a deep breath to steady himself – there was a lot to do, to plan, to think of – his phone rang again, and this time, it was someone else.   
“Jin-hyung, we are coming in with Kook! Just got a text about what had happened...”

“Tae, hon, it's way past your working time, you can't just come in here all the time there's something going on. We will be fine.”

“It's not just a work for us, hyung and you know that. I just want to help with anything I can..”

Seokjin's assistant, Taehyung and his rabbit-hybrid Jungkook (who called himself an emotional support bunny, but was actually a fully-fledged therapist by now) had their own heart-wrenching stories that connected them to the centre – and the doctor knew why they felt the need to help. So he sighed, but a weak smile still played on his lips.

“Fine. Who knows what this night will bring, we could use some company. But you two will take the whole weekend off, no volunteering, no nothing. We will be fine here, trust me. Just.. even if you come tonight, that will help more than you think.”

It ended up being even worse than Seokjin had imagined – and he saw only photos and the few hybrids that survived. There were six in total at the time of the raid, but two of them had passed away by the time of their arrival in the emergency unit of the centre. It was just as equipped as any modern hospital and yet, this time, there were so many souls being lost without even having the chance to be treated.

Namjoon looked horrible. He had been up on his feet since early in the morning and it was well after midnight by the time he arrived, dark bags under his eyes. Pale hair ruffled and a frown on his face, he was ready to drop..

“Joonie, room 121 – what a coincidence, Seokjin thought bitterly – is free. Go and take a shower, have a rest. By the time these guys are fine, we can... discuss the rest. I promise you that we'll do everything we can to help.”

“Okay, love. I just... I don't even want you to see some of the pictures, it's really bad. But even though the bastards are gone, I feel like we've got a lead. We'll hunt them down.”

And Seokjin did not doubt that one bit.

  
  



End file.
